Tuberías de Miel y Goombas
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: A veces la miel puede ser dulce y deliciosa. Otras veces puede ser tu peor pesadilla... Pero cuando se cuela por una tubería, hay que entrar en acción. Que bien que para eso están Mario, Banjo y Kazooie y Luigi.
1. ¿Agua dulce o miel?

Tuberías de miel y Goombas

_Capítulo 1: ¿Agua dulce o miel?_

Era un día tranquilo en el Reino Champiñón, bueno, no tan tranquilo...

-¡¿Me pueden prestar su atención por favor?- les dijo Peach a toda la multitud afuera de su castillo, pero nadie le prestó atención.- Escuchen, su atención... ¡SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!- dijo ahora la princesa asustando a todos.

-Bien, este es un día muy especial: Día del agua y los Goombas. Así que necesitamos hacer algo para festejarlo. ¿Ideas?- les preguntó Peach causando un silencio.

-Eh... ¿puedo...-preguntó Luigi y lo interrumpieron todos.

-¡No!- le gritaron todos.

"_El año pasado"_

_-¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto?- preguntó Luigi señalando el río de lava y todos los Toads corriendo._

_-¡TE DIJIMOS QUE NO HICIERAS ESE VOLCÁN EN POLVO!- le dijeron todos._

_-Oh...-_

-¡Idea! ¿Qué tal si hacemos un tobogán de agua en forma de Goomba? A todos les gustaría.- les propuso Mario.

-Buena idea... ¡Lo haremos!- dijo Peach.

Al día siguiente, toda Ciudad Toad estaba asta el tope de visitantes. Y en el centro estaba el gran tobogán en forma de Goomba.

-Y ahora, para la gran inauguración, nuestros 2 héroes abrirán el interruptor de agua. Mario, Luigi, ¿me hacen los honores?- les dijo la princesa.

Pero cuando abrieron el interruptor, no salió nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Tal vez necesite un ligero golpe.- dijo Mario golpeando el interruptor con su martillo.

El interruptor empezó a temblar como un Bob-Omb a punto de explotar, y al final, solo salió una gota de agua.

-¿Sólo eso? Creo que se atascó.- dijo Luigi.

Pero de repente, salió un gran chorro de miel y agua dulce. Los Toads más pequeños y los Goombas se pusieron a nadar en el pegajoso y dulce líquido.

-Esto es...- dijo Mario y la probó.-...miel, ¡y agua dulce!- dijo sorprendido.

Y entonces el tobogán se convirtió en un estanque dulce del que todos probaron.

-Esto me huele a problemas.- dijo Mario.

-Pues a mí me huele a... ¡AHHHHH, ABEJAS!- gritó Luigi corriendo con una colmena de abejas en su cara.

-Vamos a tener que investigar, vámonos Luigi. Volveremos pronto Peach.-le dijo Mario y se llevó a Luigi arrastrando por que se había desmayado de los piquetes de abeja.

-¡Suerte!- fueron las últimas palabras de Peach antes de que Mario y el desmayado Luigi se perdieran en las profundidades de las tuberías.

Ya en las tuberías, Mario y Luigi (quien ya había recuperado la conciencia) estaban investigando. Después de 3 horas de estar buscando pistas y matando una que otra araña que espantaba a Luigi, encontraron algo: una columna de miel que atascaba las 2 tuberías principales.

-Debemos destruirla. Necesitaremos los UltraMartillos, ¿me podrías dar el mío? – le dijo Mario a Luigi y sacaron los brillantes martillos dorados.

El golpe fué simple. Un pequeño toque y la columna se agrietó. De ella salió un gran chorro de miel.

-¡Debemos entrar!- dijo Mario y entraron en el chorro de miel.

Eso no fue tan fácil como salir del Océano Buajaja por la tubería amarilla. Era como si tuvieran encima a un gran saco con Bob-Ombs y trataran de subir, además, agréguenle el que la corriente los empujaba.

Al final de la tubería se llegaron a un lugar algo arruinado, con una cascada con un agujero en la que se podía entrar, un depósito de cajas con una R y una casa amarilla y algo quemada. Bienvenidos a Montaña Espiral….

_Continuará..._


	2. Bienvenidos a Montaña Espiral

_Tuberías de miel y Goombas._

_Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a Montaña Espiral._

-Mario, ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Luigi con martillo en mano.

-No lo sé, nunca he visto este lugar en mis viajes.- dijo Mario preocupado.

-Mejor exploremos...- dijo Mario empezando a inspeccionar el lugar. Luigi empezó a caminar hacia la montaña central, pero no se dio cuenta de que de un agujero a su lado, salió un enemigo verde con gran boca.

-Aghegh.- dijo el monstruo empezando a correr para golpear a Luigi.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Mario quien se dio cuenta del monstruo.- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo yendo hacia Luigi.

-¡Ah, monstruo!- dijo Luigi tomando su martillo y después, dando un gran golpe al monstruo. Fue tal la fuerza, que el monstruo salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared.- ¡Eso pasa cuando te enfrentas al UltraMartillo!- dijo Luigi guardando el arma.

-Eh... Luigi... ¡Vienen más!- dijo Mario viendo a montones de los mismos monstruos.

-¡Ah, y no hice mi testamento! ¡No me podrán sepultar legalmente!- dijo Luigi.

-¡Luigi! Para eso no sirve un testamento.- dijo Mario retrocediendo.

-¡Bueno, el caso es que moriremos!- dijo Luigi tapándose con su gorra. De pronto, dos siluetas aparecieron en el aire.

-Otra vez no nos dejan en paz...-

-Pah, no importa.-

-¿Trajiste las plumas?- dijo un oso con shorts amarillos y mochila azul.

-¿Cuándo no? Ahora hagamos puré de monstruo.- dijo una gaviota roja en la mochila del oso. Fue entonces cuando los 2 tomaron unas plumas doradas y empezaron a brillar y al tocar a los monstruos todos fueron derribados. Mario y Luigi miraron asombrados.

-¿Están bien?- dijo el oso.

-¿Cómo no van a estarlo? Los acabamos de salvar.- dijo la gaviota.

-¡Kazooie!-

-Ok, me calmo.-

-Puff...- suspiró el oso.- Bien, déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Banjo y ella es mi amiga Kazooie.- dijo estrechando la mano de Mario.

-Somos Mario y Luigi.- dijo Mario levantando su martillo

-No los he visto por aquí... ¿de dónde son?- dijo Banjo.

-La verdad es que somos del Reino Champiñón.- dijo Luigi causando que Banjo y Kazooie pusieran cara de duda.

-¿De dónde dijiste?- dijo Banjo mirando a Kazooie.

-El Reino Champiñón... ¿qué lugar es este?- dijo Mario.

-Oh, lo había olvidado. Bienvenidos a la Montaña Espiral, parte de la Isla de las Brujas.- dijo Banjo.

-¿Isla de las Brujas? Oh no...- dijo Mario.

-¿Algo malo?- preguntó Banjo.

-Creo que esa tubería... ¡La tubería! Díganme... Banjo y Kazooie... ¿aquí no han pasado cosas extrañas?- dijo Mario a lo que Banjo asintió.

-Hemos notado que en la Meseta las abejas no encuentran la miel que producen...- dijo Mario.

-¿Miel? ¡Eso es! En el reino han pasado cosas extrañas. De repente ha aparecido miel en abundancia...- dijo Mario llamando la atención del oso.

-Entonces los 2 tenemos un problema en singular.- dijo Banjo.

-Sí. Debemos investigar.- dijo Mario.- ¿Se unen?-

-Donde sea que falte la miel, Banjo y Kazooie salvan el día. Claro.- dijo estrechando la mano del fontanero.- Pero antes, descansemos, ya se hace de noche. Mañana partiremos a investigar.- dijo Banjo caminando hacia fuera pero se detuvo por un momento.- ¿Vienen?- dijo Banjo sonriendo.

-Claro... a una nueva aventura.- dijo Mario.


End file.
